star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Qualities
Home > Equipment > Weapon Qualities Weapon Qualities are abilities that you can add to your weapons beyond those of normal weapons. Only Mastercraft weapons can have Qualities, and they are built in at the time of their construction. Qualities have flat costs that are added on as a secondary component to the rest of the armor as it is crafted, meaning that both the Quality and the Weapon can be crafted at the same time without increasing the time it takes to craft the armor by the cost of the Quality. The most common weapon qualities are described below. Corrosive * Cost: 4,000; Skills: Engineering 5 ranks * Your weapon (or it’s projectile) is surrounded by a sickly green corrosive field. This field adds 1d6 acid damage on a successful hit. You can toggle this ability on or off as a swift action on your turn. This quality uses one slot. Corrosive Burst * Cost: 10,000; Skills: Engineering 9 ranks * As Corrosive, except that on a critical hit it deals an additional 1d10 acid damage. This quality uses two slots. Cryogenic * Cost: 4,000; Skills: Engineering 5 ranks * Your weapon (or it’s projectile) is surrounded by a chilling blue cryogenic field. This field adds 1d6 cold damage on a successful hit. You can toggle this ability on or off as a swift action on your turn. This quality uses one slot. Cryogenic Burst * Cost: 10,000; Skills: Engineering 9 ranks * As Cryogenic, except that on a critical hit it deals an additional 1d10 cold damage. This quality uses two slots. Defending * Cost: 6,000; Skills: Engineering 6 ranks * A defending weapon allows the wielder to transfer their mastercraft bonus to their Defense Score as a dodge bonus as a free action. This change lasts until the beginning of the wielder’s next turn. This ability can only be placed on melee weapons, and uses one quality slot. Electrified * Cost: 4,000; Skills: Engineering 5 ranks * Your weapon (or it’s projectile) is surrounded by a dim yellow electrical field. This field adds 1d6 electricity damage on a successful hit. You can toggle this ability on or off as a swift action on your turn. This quality uses one slot. Electrified Burst * Cost: 10,000; Skills: Engineering 9 ranks * As Electrified, except that on a critical hit it deals an additional 1d10 electricity damage. This quality uses two slots. Incendiary * Cost: 4,000; Skills: Engineering 5 ranks * Your weapon (or it’s projectile) is surrounded by a dark red flame field. This field adds 1d6 fire damage on a successful hit. You can toggle this ability on or off as a swift action on your turn. This quality uses one slot. Incendiary Burst * Cost: 10,000; Skills: Engineering 9 ranks * As Incendiary, except that on a critical hit it deals an additional 1d10 fire damage. This quality uses two slots. Speed * Cost: 18,000; Skills: Engineering 15 ranks * When making a full-attack action, the wielder of a speed weapon can make one extra attack with it. The attack uses the wielder’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. This quality uses three slots.